A Murderer Kiss
by maskmadien
Summary: Revenge is the only reason why I marry you, Mr. Shield. You be sure not to forget that now. Of course not my Dear for I look forward to it. Especially the part where you fail and come back crawling to me begging for mercy. Slow,sweet,painful,mercy that is
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Present Day._

Serena POV.

I stood there next to the man of my so called dream, as he declared his wedding vow to me. Promising to love, honor, and cherish me forever and ever. What a load of crap that was. As if **this** man could ever feel such an emotion as love toward another human being other then himself.

I blame myself for being foolish enough to believe that he was somewhat different from his father. I should have listened to my friends when they try to warn me that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But of course I didn't listen to them for I fancied myself to be a woman in love and look where that has gotten me. Marry to a monster name Darien Shield. Only God know how much I loathed that man.

Just then I was driven from my thought as the priest began to cough; signaling to me that it was now my turned to say my vow. By the look on his face he too was anxious to get this over with.

Now or never I thought. How I wish it could be never.

As I began saying my vow only one thought keeping running through my head over and over again.

_How can I marry the man who was responsible for the death of my father?_

When I was done, the priest then stated it was now to time kiss the bride.

Murdered, I whisper as his cold lips ascended upon mines sealing the bond of our matrimony.

Obliviously he did not like what he heard. For as his lips were just about to leave mine he chose that precise moment to seek his revenge by biting hard on my lips inflicting enough pain to cause me to bleed. Then he had the nerve to suck on that exact spot he just finish mauling. But he wasn't done yet for as he continues his little handiwork he somehow manages to slip a word or two in.

_Be careful what you say my little bride for you may be next._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 1

Well hope you like it so far. R+R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. A lot of things kept getting in the way with me updating this story but now hopefully I got everything in order to where I should be able to update more often. So thanks to all of you u hasn't given up on this story yet, plus thank you for all the reviews given in the last chapter. Anyway now on with the story

Serena Pov

………

His sinister laughter continues to echo in mind, as we made our way past the crowd toward the reception area. I can't believe I once thought of him as having a very deep, rich and manly laughs. Now the sound of it makes my body shiver and not in a good way either... Do I fear my husband? I couldn't help but ask myself.

The reception room was beautiful. Everything was just perfect. What more could a bride ask for? Yet, I hated it all. Everything was just wrong. The room was just like our marriage. Beautiful on the outside but tainted in the inside. The color red could be seen from every angle of the room. Red drapes, red and gold silverware, red tablecloth, red was just everywhere. He purposely chose the color red for the theme; knowingly I would despite it. I hate the color red and what it stands for. Red stood for hate, anger, but most of all is stood for blood...

The lights dims and we were introduced to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Shields. The crowd applause but it quickly died out as the music began playing. Everyone stood staring at us as they waited for us to begin the first dance as a married couple. He began to take the lead by offering his hand to me. "Why does the gods seem to hate me so much," I mutter to myself but by the glint in his eye I could tell he heard me.

"You might want to look like you're enjoying yourself more, my love. People are going to think you are not happy to be married to me."

"Well than they would be correct in assuming so", I stated while trying to put as much distance between us as possible when dancing. Obviously my plan did not work, for he realize what I was doing therefore pull me even closer to him than before. Our bodies were so close that not only did I hear his heartbeat but I could feel his breath down on my neck.

"Stop moving so much", he whispered as he began to nibble on my ear, "or I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Nor would I be responsible for mines if you continue to nibble on my ear and don't loosen your grip on me. So if I were you I would stop unless you want to be singing soprano for the rest of the week."

"Ah, my little dove, such fierceness. It is that temper of your that I love the most about you. Whenever you get rile up the color of your eyes begin to turn to such a blue that it's mesmerizing. The only other time that your eyes color surpasses that is in bed at the heat of the moment" he said while smirking.

A gasp could be heard from my lips."How dare you say such a things? Before I could continue on, he pressed two fingers to my lips silencing me.

"I dare because I am your husband. You are mines as of today to do with as I please. I could say whatever I want about you and do whatever I want to you and there nothing you can do about it. A lesson I would illustrate to you more tonight behind close door, if you know what I mean."

"I won't let you touch me", I gritted between my teeth. "I kill you if you try."

He had the nerve to laugh at my remark.

"You amuse me, wife. To think, you actual believe that you can hurt me. I like to see you try. You certainly made my night livelier. To think I was planning on going easy on you tonight being that it is our honey moon and all but after you remark I plan on making you scream tonight. Whether it is in pleasure or in pain is up to you decide."

As the song ended, I couldn't help but ask myself once more. Do I fear my husband? ... Absolutely not! If anything it's me he should fear for I don't go down easily.

………

End chap 2

Please let me know what you think of the story so far. R and R. Thanks


End file.
